After Today
by Collectively Untogether
Summary: It's the wedding day, and CeCe's not sure how to feel about her life changing and (more importantly) how to feel about her soon-to-be stepbrother. When confessions are made, decisions must follow soon after. CeCe/Logan. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

* * *

CeCe Jones felt sick on the day she knew her life would change forever. She paced in front of a row of bathroom stalls, chewing on her thumb nail as she watched her bare feet tread across the tiled floor aimlessly. "Rocky, how much longer?" she asked.

A groan came from the middle stall. "I think that sushi Deuce gave me last night was bad."

"It's Deuce; what did you expect?" CeCe grumbled and pulled up the top of her blue bridesmaid dress that kept slipping from minimal movement.

"To at least be spared on your mother's wedding day."

"One of them," CeCe said, waving the comment away. "I just hate this waiting. You're sick, and Mom is getting ready alone. I can't stand it."

Rocky was silent again for a moment. "Go help your mom, I'll be fine. Or find Logan. He's probably just as bored."

CeCe's stomach twisted at the mention of her soon-to-be stepbrother. She was going to be sharing a house with him after this. Everything would change.

She sighed and went to the bathroom door, opening it and slipping outside into the hall. Then she froze.

Across the hall was Logan sitting on a bench playing with a Rubik's Cube. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. "Hey."

"Hey," CeCe replied warily, unsure what to do without the usual taunting.

"Crazy day, huh?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Everything changes now, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But I can still pester you, don't worry," he said, some of his usual humor flickering back into his eyes for a moment before disappearing again.

CeCe didn't say anything as she studied him. "Is something wrong?"

Logan sighed. "I just always imagined that if I ever got a sister, I'd be able to love her and protect her like a big brother should. But I can't do either of those things with you; you won't let me."

CeCe looked away from him. "Meaning?" she prompted him shortly.

"We're nearly the same age," Logan began. "You're hardly even nice to me, and you're not weak or vulnerable. You're strong and can take care of yourself."

"Yet you tear me down every time we see each other," CeCe snapped. She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Only because I see something that's hidden, and I'm trying to get it out of you." He set the Rubik's Cube down beside him and stretched out his legs.

"What do you think I'm hiding?" CeCe huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jealousy."

CeCe laughed. "Of what? You?"

"Of Rocky. Doesn't she always get what she wants? The grades...the personality...the looks?" Logan prodded, his eyes never leaving her face now. "Even me?"

"She doesn't have you!" CeCe snapped before clenching her teeth together in anger.

"Not yet, but you're afraid she will soon. And this wedding just marks the end of any chance you and I had together."

CeCe's attention was claimed by him instantly. "What?"

"Don't hide the feelings I know are there," Logan said and pushed himself up to stand.

CeCe immediately shifted away from the bathroom door as he walked up to her. "You're insane, Logan."

"Am I?" he asked, now just a foot from her. He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingertips. CeCe shivered and took a step away from him; her back met the wall.

"Stop, Logan. This can't happen."

"You want it to," he countered, taking a step closer to her.

"And you don't. You're being cruel and I-"

Logan had rolled his eyes and cut her off with a kiss. Confusion and bliss both swelled within CeCe's chest as she kissed him back, enjoying the warmth of his lips on hers and the pleasant tingling in her toes from his hands on her hips.

She pulled back suddenly. "No. Logan, what are you doing? We can't."

"Who says? You? Are there rules about step-siblings and things like this?"

"I...yes! You can't just...no! Go out with Rocky. She likes you," CeCe said, forcing out the difficult words.

Logan frowned. "When I really like you? That'd be cruel to her. And you."

CeCe shook her head. "Then do nothing, and don't touch me. After today, we're brother and sister." She slipped out from between him and the wall, but he caught her wrist.

"Then I guess we should use what time we have left of today," he suggested, his eyes asking her the questions his lips did not.

She frowned at him before stepping close to him and pressing her lips to his for another brief moment. "I have to help my mom get ready."

Logan looked crestfallen and released her wrist with a nod. "You're the most beautiful sister I could have asked for."

CeCe smiled. "I'm glad I have a brother that appreciates me."

"Always."


End file.
